wikijailfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter
Hunter is a female character introduced in the second season of Superjail!. She is the pet of Ozzal, sent to the jail in an attempt to retrieve the Twins. Attributes Appearance In what was shown of her true form, Hunter appears as a blob of blue goop which can reach out with tentacles to probe humans' minds. In her human disguise, Hunter is a naked blonde woman with large breasts, based off of a dirty magazine possessed by Jacknife. She wears the special crystal that Ozzal gave her on a string around her neck. Although her hair covers her breasts, she is shown to lack any visible nipples or genitalia. In this form, she uses her tongue to latch on to and probe minds, through appearing to make out with whoever she targets. Personality and Interests Hunter is characterized as rough and wild, and willing to kill whoever stands in her way. She can tear through humans easily, and displays brutal fighting technique. She can easily sniff out a target, and does not seem to like the idea of clothing. As Warden noted, she can also run around on all four of her limbs (hinting to her dog-like nature). Hunter tends to wind up covered in blood whenever she's done slaughtering. Character History After the Twins failed to return from a year-abroad trip to Earth, Ozzal dispatched Hunter to go find them in Superjail. Hunter attempted to capture the Twins and take them back home, but her plan was thwarted and she wound up sealed inside her own crystal. During the events of The Superjail Inquisitor, a deformed version of Bird and Gary smash open the crystal, freeing the hunter, where she quickly kills them and is then caught by The Triplets. Relationships Ozzal Main article: Ozzal Being Ozzal's pet, she's obedient in regards to his demands and willingly searches for The Twins. He appeared to be confused and worried when he realized that she didn't return home and that the Twins must have done something to her. The Twins Main article: The Twins The Twins were frightened by Hunter and tried to avoid her, fearing the possibility of going home. However, they lied to the inmates and claimed that she was a creature that had decimated the rest of their species, in an attempt to get the inmates to go against her. Hunter later managed to store the Twins inside her crystal, but wound up defeated when Warden's eye-craft crashed on her and knocked them free. The Twins proceeded to seal her in the crystal instead. Alice Main article: Alice Alice was impressed with Hunter at first and wanted her to be her new friend. After she witnessed Hunter kissing Sweet Cheeks (in actuality probing his mind), she became enraged and declared her a "whore". Alice later fought against Hunter, and swiped her crystal after the Twins sealed her inside. She was last shown to have the crystal in her bedroom, although she let Warden borrow Hunter for a date. The Warden Main article: The Warden The Warden became enamored by Hunter and wanted to get to know her, although she showed a lack of interest in him as she was only there to find the Twins. Quotes by Creators * Trivia *Hunter was originally to have curlier hair. Another draft design for her depicted her with a hairstyle similar to the Twins', with it being wavy and above the shoulders. Her final design was meant to have her resembling a porn star, and to conceal her breasts better. Some of the earlier Hunter designs also depicted her with nipples and pubic hair. *Hunter's fate at the end of "Hot Chick" was changed from what was present in the animatic and earlier versions of the script: Instead of the Twins being shown to seal her inside the crystal, Hunter would wind up piled on by inmates intent on having sex with her. She was then shown to have reverted to her goop form. However, the final scene with Alice and her crystal remained the same, suggesting she was stored in it somehow. The revision of her defeat was likely necessary to explain this part and to remove the sexual imagery (and rape implication). Image Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Alien Characters